Why Did He Leave?
by Diru Bleached
Summary: Sora and Riku were best friends. They got bored at a party, but Sora left. Riku continues to remember Sora, even when he's seventeen. And Riku keeps beating himself up at the loss of his best friend. Why didn't they stay with the parents like Sora suggest
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I know...I don't own Kingdom Hearts. But if I did, El Boxo would push her off a cliff. Becase I'm so nice.

A/N: This is short. I know. I geuss it's kinda like a prologue (sp?) I dunno. -shrug- I was bored. And I have a plot for this story. (amazing, eh?) I will continue this one. I have ideas...but, as I said before, this is just a prologue thingy...

* * *

Chapter One

Why Did He Leave?

"Riku! Riku! Riku! Riku!" A small boy, around the age of six, was bouncing around another boy about the same age at him. He had cinnamon brown hair and bright blue eyes. While the other boy had just about the opposite, light, silver hair that looked almost white and sea-green eyes.

"Sora! Sora! Sora! Sora!" That silver haired one, apparently Riku, was jumping just as much and began a little bouncing circle with Sora. Riku and Sora grasped each-other's hands and bounced in circles.

"Riku! I'm sooooo glad you're here. I was so booored!" Sora cried as they stopped their bouncing, but still held each-other's hands.

Riku smirked (as best a six year old can)" Of course you're happy I'm here. I'm just loved!"

Nick nodded at that statement," It's true." The boy sighed.

"Le's go exploring!" Riku suggested. They were in a new place, and all the mommies and daddies were drinking and dancing. Nothing that would be enjoyed by the likes of two six year olds.

Riku turned around and began to walk away. But Sora reached out, grabbed the other boy's black jumper," Not so fast mister."

"Whaaat?" Riku whined.

"What about our parents?" Sora stamped his foot.

"I dunno." Riku shrugged," It doesn't matter. As long as we don't leave the house."

"Okay…" Sora and Riku began their exploring by exiting the ball-room and entering the main foyer.

"This place is big." Sora gaped.

"Yup. And we got it all to ourselves." Riku smirked.

* * *

A seven-teen year old Riku sat at the foot of his bed. Recalling the memory of his old friend. It seemed like a dream. Not a dream, dreams were peaceful. This one was not. It was a nightmare.

Riku sighed, examining his black nails. Why did Sora leave? It just wasn't right. Wasn't fair. But, it was eleven years ago. He was told by everyone to leave it in the past, along with that night. Even still, he had dreams every so often about Sora. About that night.

He should have listened to Sora when he asked,' What about our parents?' He should have, but he didn't. And he regretted it. He felt guilty. But another part of him said,_' You were only six. What could you do? What?_'

But it still bit at his gut. All the time. And he felt horrible.

Still after eleven years.

'_Why did Sora leave?'_


	2. Why Did He Leave?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, or the wonderful characters, nor will I ever. BUT I do own Riku's mother. Izumi. –nods-

I do, realize that this chapter is also short. But this is the best I can do. I have MCAS this week. Masachusetts Comprehension Assessment System. It's evil, and this tests are horrible. BUUUUT I get to miss the Thursday one, because tomarrow (Wednesday) I get to go to a GC (Good Charlotte) Concert…but that's not the point here. The point is. There will probably be a lot of chapter considering the shortness.

* * *

A small cinnamon haired boy, thrashed around in his bed. He couldn't wake up. Even if he tried. He'd have to ride through the nightmare and hope for the best. Even if the best never came, the small silver haired child in his dreams never gave up hope.

* * *

"Riku! Out of your room this instant! I need you at the Diner today!" There was rapid knocking on Riku's door this morning, and it didn't make Riku feel any better.

"Armahharn." Riku mumbled, opening the door.

Izumi's hand froze in mid-air, ready to knock again," Riku. You look…dead."

And so it was true. Riku had not slept in what felt like years to him. And in truth it was, what? A week. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess, his eye-lids were half shut, he clothes were baggy and wrinkled, and he leaned against the frame of the door, just…zoning out.

"Eh…sleep…Sor….ah….ball…mh…room" All this tumbled out of Riku's mouth, at once, with slow, deep, breaths.

"Riku? How about I let you sleep." This was not a question that Riku's mother was asking, she was demanding. She hated seeing her son in such horrible shape. What had made him this way?" I'll see if Kairi can work today."

"Mer." With that, Riku nodded and shut the door gently, turning around, and flopping onto his bed.

"_Riku! Help me! Why are they taking me?" a small boy, around the age of six, was being dragged of by a few grown men, his large blue eyes, full of fear._

"_Sora! Don't leave me! Please!" A young Riku, tried grasping the boy, trying to stay with him. But the men just knocked him on the floor. Riku struggled, and kept getting up. But more men kept him down._

"_Riku!"_

"_Sora…" Riku whispered_

Riku woke up in a sweat. When had he fallen asleep? Why did he have this dream, over and over again? Each and every time he slept.

Riku sat up, in a cross-legged position and held his head in his hands, with his elbows cropped on his knees.

**"Why did he leave?"**


End file.
